


Big World

by shenshen77



Series: Multifandom Whumptober 2018 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poisoning, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: Caduceus doesn't really do well with his first taste of alcohol.





	Big World

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, one day late, but here we go. First time writing these characters, please feel free to let me know how I've done :) I love these clerics that are so different from each other and am totally here for them discovering the world.

“People do this for fun? Why?” Caduceus whined.

The firbolg was hunched over, his gaunt 7 foot frame folded around the waste basket in the darkest corner of their inn room in Zadash. He was shaking slightly, his head hung low and looking forlornly at the little blue tiefling that sat next to him and petted his arm.

Jester smiled kindly and shrugged. “I don't know, I prefer milk.”

“I mean, it tastes terrible.” He remembered the burn of the whiskey as he followed Nott's lead and just downed the shot in the  _Evening Nip_. He'd coughed out a good part of it as soon as the liquor hit his throat, but he hadn't been fast enough to expel it all.

“Yes, it does. But I have never seen anyone react to it as badly as you have. Have you ever had liquor before?”

Caduceus shook his throbbing head no and shuddered. Even though he had rinsed his mouth thoroughly, he could still taste the whiskey coming back up.

“Just fermented fruits.” He shivered as sweat began plastering his short gray body hair to his skin.

“I think you have alcohol poisoning, though technically it is probably more of an allergy.”

He didn't care, he wouldn't ever touch liquor again. Everything was weird in this city, too loud and too strange. He longed for his hut in his graveyard, for the tranquility of the grove before the encroaching darkness had poisoned the forest surrounding it. He longed for his family. He wished he knew where they were and that they were okay. It had been so long and he just wanted...

“I just want it to stop,” he pleaded, his ears drooping as he looked at Jester.

She petted his arm again and rested her head against his shoulder. “I am so sorry, I am all out of spells. But I will stay with you, okay?”

He nodded miserably.


End file.
